


My Sunshine

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: I really just wanted to write some fluff and this has been in my head for a while now 💖 Enjoy 🙂
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some fluff and this has been in my head for a while now 💖 Enjoy 🙂

She can feel him toss and turn beside her, it wakes her from her slumber and she immediately reaches out for him.

He's sweating and moaning in his sleep, his body is slick with sweat, face pained. He wakes up, gasping for breath and Y/n gently soothes him. He stares around wildly eyes focused on her. 

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm here. You're safe, everything's okay". He still shaking and she strokes his hair as he lays down head on her chest. 

His eyes are wet. "I'm sorry baby, I'm such a burden to you. I'm like a fucking storm cloud on a sunny day". She shakes her head kissing his hair. 

"No, no that's not true at all my love, you had a nightmare and a panic attack, you are still healing and it will take time, I'll be here through any nightmare or panic attack to help you feel safe and you're not a storm cloud you're my sunshine". He looks at her and frowns as if to say really? 

Knowing what she needs to do she ever so tenderly, begins to stroke his hair and sing softly, it always calms him when he feels like this. She sings all sorts to him, even googling some 40s music she could learn to sing to him. 

She has the perfect song this time and starts to sing. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away". She repeats this twice, gently kissing over his hair and he smiles reaching up to cup her cheek, tears in his eyes. 

"Do you feel better now Buck? I love you and I'm always going to be here". He smiles and cuddles into her a little more and they share a soft, sweet kiss that leads to beautiful lovemaking. 

When they come apart, he pulls her into his arms and kisses over her head. 

"I love you too, my sunshine". 

💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission.


End file.
